


Dye and Color

by Hyacinthium



Series: Hyacinthium's Discord Shorts [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Come Inflation, Fucked Silly, Human/Troll Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Being a troll that's high up on the- okay it's boring. It's all so painfully stupid and boring, and Kokichi thinks that it can all fuck off. So he skips multiple (read; a shit ton) solar systems to go live with his human boyfriend instead.





	Dye and Color

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Saiou Pit for bringing up Homestuck again for the first time in my life since 2014.

Troll genitals move around and all, making there not much need for actions like thrusting. And most sex is just so that you don't get killed when it's time to pail. Meaning that Shuichi's unmoving and extremely solid dick, which requires thrusting to work right, is totally weird. And Kokichi loves it.

There's no moving around to find the best spots or anything like that. Shuichi's cock just slams inside and fills up every part of Kokichi. That left bend? Fucking annihilated in favor of Shuichi's alien penis stretching all of Kokichi open.

Kokichi is made for wiggly dick that changes in size as it goes on, but his boyfriend has a consistently thick and mostly unbending dick. When Shuichi says hard, he really means hard too.

Kokichi is intensely interested in Shuichi's strange white semen too. Like, Shuichi has bright red blood. But his cum is white? And his eyes are goldeny colored. But his hair is dark teal. And when Kokichi buys cute colorful clothing and make up with rich pigments, all of which are made with zero suffering? Shuichi looks so fucking great wearing all sorts of colors…

That bright candy red lipstick that Kokichi bought has gone wonderfully with Shuichi’s embarrassed flushes.

The exact shade of Kokichi’s place on the hemospectrum too.

Kokichi realizes that Shuichi must be a work of art, and tells him that the moment the words come to him. Which is right now.

Shuichi's back arches and he cums dry underneath Kokichi's weight.

Kokichi giggles and tries that pulling out and thrusting back in thing. Really, getting fucked and doing the fucking can be very different experiences even in a same species relationship, but Kokichi loves them both so much. 

It’s with Shuichi after all!

"A- aaah!"

Kokichi is thickest near the base, but he's super long and goes past where any human dick would be able to actually go. It can explore every part of Shuichi's insides in a way that is impossible for fingers, too.

He’s read that the human anus has the most actual feeling at the opening, but Shuichi always cums super hard when Kokichi fully fucks him, and Kokichi loves the way it makes Shuichi move.

Shuichi is current being kept still by Kokichi's strength though. He's just lightly holding onto Shuichi's hips, but the detective is utterly unable to thrust back. And oh boy, is Shuichi trying to fuck himself onto Kokichi's cock. Another thing that Kokichi never thought he’d like to do but has found that his beloved is entranced by. His strength.

The detective is already utterly out of it as far as Kokichi can tell.

When Kokichi starts to cum, his dick starts to go crazy and out of control with writhing around inside of the human under him.

He almost pulls out- but Shuichi starts going just as crazy over it.

Shuichi has gone so far beyond words that Kokichi is afraid the other man is speaking in tongues.

But Shuichi must have infected Kokichi with his weird human style coitus methods, because the sight of Shuichi trying so hard to get pounded into the mattress makes Kokichi give in.

It takes some effort to get working right. Kokichi has to try and control his bulge, but then things just line up, and they line up perfectly. The troll gets super into the whole railing Shuichi's ass thing too.

He flips Shuichi onto his back, still inside, and is treated to the sight of Shuichi's crying face. But it's very obviously not from being sad. Shuichi looks like the picture perfect example of sex. His hair is in disarray and his entire upper body is covered by various shades of red or pink.

Even better is his Shuichi's mouth and how it's open. Drooling and panting. If it were colder out, Kokichi is sure that he'd be able to see it. He leans down and shoves his tongue inside of Shuichi's spit wet lips.

Shuichi immediately starts to suck on his tongue, welcoming the long appendage into him, just the same as he does for Kokichi's cock.

Kokichi is delighted. He'd never thought that he'd enjoy pailing this much. But maybe it makes sense for combining it with human sex to be different? Humans are so weird, but they're super amazing too!

"Hey, hey, Shuichi!" Kokichi breaks their kiss and admires the way a bridge of spit lingers before breaking.

"Shuichi?" Kokichi asks again. But Shuichi is just too out of it to hear him.

Giggles join the symphony of lewd squelches and Shuichi's increasingly loud screaming.

Each of Kokichi's thrusts case another round of those pleasing sounds, Shuichi's voice making noises that are inherently pleading. They're completely different from any other form of begging that Kokichi has witnessed.

It actually feels nice to hear.

Shuichi's ass tights down again. Pointless and pleasurable. His spent dick twitches as if to cum, but Kokichi got the last of that white semen a while ago. Interesting though, how Shuichi keeps trying to cum despite being empty of sexual fluid.

Kokichi looks back to Shuichi's alluring face. Oh! Shuichi's eyes are all rolled back now, how cute! His wonderful red-pink tongue is even poking out-

Kokichi could break Shuichi's hold if he wanted to, but he wants to know what Shuichi thinks he's doing. 

Yet, Shuichi isn't answering his calls now. Kokichi tries paping his face. It feels weird to do pale things for Shuichi still, but Kokichi understands that some pale feelings are needed for human flush relationships to prosper. 

And maybe also it feels nice too. Even if Shuichi is only capable of twitching and moaning right now.

Then Shuichi's ass clamps down hard enough for Kokichi to see stars, causing him to release Shuichi's body. The human instantly starts up a rapid rhythm of thrusting up into Kokichi’s cock. Kokichi can't think either, Shuichi's insides simply feel. So. Good and. He's so desperate to finally orgasm after watching Shuichi do so over and over.

Unable to contain himself, Kokichi grabs Shuichi up and pins him to the bed so that he can... Can just fill Shuichi up. They've talked about it! It'll be fine! There's plastic down and everything. Kokichi squeezes Shuichi tight and feels all his semen release at once.

"Aaahhh, Shuichi feels so great when I'm cumming in him!" Kokichi moans.

Shuichi's screams sputter off in favor of small but high pitched squeaking.

Kokichi gently rocks his hips as more and more fluids fill up his lover. Lover, such a cute word for matesprit. Meaning all that and even more, too.

He closes his eyes and sighs into Shuichi's chest. A really neat chest too, it has these pinkish button things. Shuichi always makes great noises when Kokichi tweaks them.

Kokichi decides to tease them just to see how Shuichi will react. Shuichi just groans softly with his eyes closed in an almost peaceful manner. Kokichi pushes himself up and feels around round of cum escape him. But what he mostly notices is that Shuichi seems to have fallen unconscious. Oh no!

"S-shumai?" Kokichi squeals, hand flying up to smack Shuichi's cheek.

Shuichi's eyes open a bit before he huffs and shudders.

He seems to just be resting. Did Kokichi really fuck him that hard? Asking just gets another of Shuichi's throaty moans.

But Shuichi does grab Kokichi's hand.

That funny mix of pale and flushed emotion wells up in Kokichi's chest again. His hips buck up into Shuichi just a little bit more, Kokichi feeling his bulge start to retract as the last of his cum is expelled. Looking down reveals that Shuichi's pale tummy is starting to get bigger. The skin of Shuichi's abdomen gradually gets bigger and bigger, more than anything he's gotten from Kokichi's dick. It's enthralling.

The troll collapses onto Shuichi's body. Finishing up makes Kokichi feel the hit of post orgasm sleepiness all at once. He wants to get up and clean Shumai… But Kokichi wants to go sleep too. If he just closes his eyes for a minute or two then things should be fine though.

Actually, Kokichi springs up and tries to spreads Shuichi's legs. He looks down at Shuichi's abused hole and watches the twitching opening leak semi-clear purple semen. He very carefully reaches up to Shuichi's bulging tummy, however slight it is, and presses his hand down. The troll is quite aware of his own strength and just how much he can cum all at once, so the result is Shuichi's breath hitching and a veritable flood of purple soaking the plastic matress protector.

"Oh, cute! Shuichi is so cute with my color!" Kokichi coos.

He laughs and flops back onto Shuichi's chest, the the other boy just snores slightly.

Kokichi wiggles his way up until their noses are touching, and then gently presses his smiling lips to Shuichi's own. He slowly adjusts himself into the crook of Shuichi's arm. Shuichi, though absolutely sleeping now, quickly turns on his side and pulls Kokichi flush against him. His body is damp with sweat and so very warm. Kokichi sighs happily and lets the tiredness in his body win.

After giving Shuichi's collarbone a tiny bite, though.


End file.
